1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type electric vehicle. In particular, it relates to a layout of a power receiving connector in a straddle-type electric vehicle driven by an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A straddle-type vehicle driven by an electric motor includes a battery that stores power supplied to the electric motor. As disclosed in JP 2013-207829 A, in some straddle-type electric vehicles, the batteries may be charged in a state where the batteries are mounted on the vehicle. Such a type of electric vehicle includes a power receiving connector for connection of a cable of an external battery charger and the battery receives power from the battery charger through the power receiving connector. A power supply connector is provided on the end of the cable of the battery charger.
In order to secure connection stability between the terminal of the power receiving connector and the terminal of the power supply connector, sufficient contact pressure is necessary between the terminals. Further, when a housing holding the terminal of the power receiving connector and a housing holding the terminal of the power supply connector are connected to each other, friction is generated between the two housings. Accordingly, when the power supply connector is inserted into the power receiving connector or pulled out from the power receiving connector, resistances (insertion and pull-out resistances) are created due to the friction between the terminals and the friction between the housings. However, the straddle-type electric vehicle has a smaller vehicle weight than that of, e.g., a four-wheel electric automobile, and thus, when the power supply connector is inserted in and pulled out from the power receiving connector against the insertion and pull-out resistances, the attitude of the vehicle body becomes unstable. For example, when the power supply connector is pushed toward the power receiving connector, the vehicle body may tilt. Further, in the vehicle of JP 2013-207829 A, the power supply connector and the power receiving connector are inserted in and pulled out from each other in the front-back direction of the vehicle body. In this vehicle, when the connector is inserted and pulled out, a stand supporting the vehicle body may rise to its retracted position and, as a result, the attitude of the vehicle body becomes unstable.